


Better Than Training

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For The Porn Battle. Set during Bro'Hood. In Monteriggioni Desmond needs to relax. Lucy helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Training

**Title:** Better Than Training  
 **Disclaimer:** Ubi's toys, I'm just borrowing for fun  


*-*-*

Desmond climbed out of the Animus and ran, all but sprinted for the stairs. He was glad they had a safehouse in Monteriggioni, he really was, but sometimes living in Ezio's home while going through the Assassin's memories made for more existential angst than Desmond wanted, needed or cared for. He ignored Shaun and Rebecca's shouts as he bolted as fast as his legs could take him, up the marble steps and into the warm Italian night.

Ten minutes came and went, and Lucy's voice buzzed in his ear, but Desmond ignored her, too. He needed to not be in the place where most of his friends and family - Ezio's friends and family, he had to forcibly remind himself - had lived and died, right in front of his helpless eyes. And, of course, he had Ezio's inner monologue to deal with as well. And any time Desmond wasn't freerunning or working through those stupid Romulus puzzles or, or, or... Desmond shook his head to clear it. Even when he was trying not to think, he ended up thinking. If Shaun could hear his thoughts he'd have a laugh riot.

Another ten minutes passed, and Desmond finally stopped moving, on top of the roof of the Villa Auditore. Over Ezio's bedroom, in fact, which had been painstakingly repaired at least twice since January 1500, if the different coloured bricks were an indication. Maybe he'd ask Shaun about it, later.

The sounds of someone clambering up the roof alerted Desmond long before Lucy peeked up over the lip of the slates, and glared at him.

"There you are! Didn't you hear me? It's not safe for you out here," she chided him.

"I'm not even sorry," Desmond replied with a wry grin. "I needed to not be under Zio Mario's roof for a while."

"Oh, Desmond, I know-" Lucy began.

"No, you really don't know, Lucy! You've never used the Animus yourself, you've never lived through what feels like everyone you ever loved being killed, while you're sitting in the goddamn backseat, and- and then you wake up and you're under the same roof you knew a couple hundred years ago! This is the only escape I get, and ten minutes is nowhere near long enough for me to remember that I'm not Ezio. Lucy, I get why this is happening, and I'm happy to save the world, but sometimes I just need to be me for a while. Can you get that?" Desmond stopped for breath, ashamed at the verbal diarrhoea that he's just unleashed on her.

"Believe it or not, Desmond, I do get that. And that's why I came up here. You need something to take your mind off of Ezio's problems," Lucy replied.

"What kind of something?" Desmond asked cautiously. You never knew with Lucy if it was going to be firearms training, more parkour, or extra history lessons with Shaun and Rebecca.

Lucy shrugged, drawing a lipstick out of one of her pockets, and applying it perfectly without even a compact mirror. "Something really physical, that'll get your heart rate up, and your heart working, and your brain... well, not working. Any suggestions?"

"Um," Desmond replied, unsure where this was going. "Well, it depends on how many clothes I'd be wearing."

"How about none?" Lucy asked.

"That could work. Except... I don't really perform when there's an audience," Desmond said half-jokingly.

"Well," Lucy replied slowly, shrugging out of her leather jacket and tying it at her waist, "of the two of us, you know Monteriggioni and this Villa the best. Any suggestions where we might find a private nook?"

A memory of Ezio came unbidden to mind. The Assassin was sitting atop the roof, more or less where Desmond was at present. Ezio leaned down, fiddled with something out-of-sight, and swung down in a ridiculously athletic move into the now-open window of his attic.

"I might have an idea," Desmond grinned.

The room that had been Ezio's was long-gone, redecorated countless times since the Borgia attack, for which Desmond was eternally grateful; he did not want to have to compete with Ezio's sexy memories right now.

Lucy's hands were quick and nimble, and Desmond wasn't quite sure how she'd managed to remove so many of his clothes without his really noticing, except that her t-shirt was almost see-through, and she hadn't worn a bra tonight. She unbuttoned her jeans, and started to pull the hem of said t-shirt up, when Desmond stopped her.

"Leave it," he said roughly.

"But... Shouldn't we both be naked?" Lucy asked pointedly.

"You got to do me, now it's my turn," Desmond replied.

Lucy grinned and kissed him, leaving a lipstick print on the corner of his mouth. "Looks like I used too much lipstick. You know how women check if they've used too much lipstick?"

"Um, mirror?" Desmond asked, voice cracking slightly at the lustful expression Lucy now wore.

"You stick something into your mouth, maybe a finger, or something, push it right in, and then draw it back out. And if there's lipstick on it, you know you used too much. Now what could I possibly use to check if I...? Oh, yeah, this'll do," Lucy gloated as she stroked her hand down Desmond's muscled belly, and into the waistband of his boxers shoving down his legs. His cock bobbed up between them, hot and hard and aching. 

She dropped to her knees, licked the tip of him and took the head of his cock into her mouth. The wet heat of her mouth felt incredible. She swirled her tongue around the head of him - once, twice, thrice - and then sucked, taking in more of his shaft. Desmond groaned and gripped her head to keep his balance. 

She changed the angle slightly, and took even more of him in, then looked up to meet his gaze, her cheek bulging obscenely with his cock. Desmond squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting things to end too soon, but he hadn't been with anyone since before Abstergo, and she was so damn sexy like that...

She drew back slightly, and began bobbing up and down near the head of him again, one hand on his hip to keep her balance, the other working the base of his shaft. Desmond slowly realised he was moaning softly, almost continuously with each movement she made. 

He was getting close, and he groaned deeply, burying fingers in her hair and moaning wantonly; she wrapped her lips around him, suckling like he was the most delicious treat imaginable. It wasn't long before Desmond groaned her name and climaxed in her mouth, dropping to the ground as his knees went weak. She sat back, swallowing. Desmond dropped forward, and rested his head on her shoulder, panting hard.

"Guess I didn't use enough lipstick. There's no mark. Still. This was better than training, wasn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Mmm-hmm," he murmured lazily. 

"Hey, no fair," Desmond said after his heartbeat slowed.

"What's not fair?" she asked.

"You never let me undress you."

*-*-*


End file.
